A Rocky Hogwarts
by J-J7
Summary: This is a Harry Potter Rocky Horror Picture Show crossover. Hogwarts will be singing and dancing Rocky Horror style as Dumbledore has made this new play mandatory for the cast. Mostly it's a fluffy love story about Draco & Harry with hints of Herm & Ron
1. A Rocky Year

Hello, I'm back... I've been gone for a while but I'm back!

Ok... same routine... Not my characters... blah blah blah... you know the drill.

This is a Harry Potter/Rocky Horror Picture Show crossover. The Hogwarts crew will be singing and dancing Rocky Horror style as Dumbledore has made a new play mandatory for the main cast. I'm basing this from the movie of RockyHPS... and not the actual play b/c I can at least go over the movie... somehow I don't think my friends would perform the play for me... sigh

It gets right into it so I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**A Rocky Hogwarts  
Chapter The First  
By: JJ**

"No - This is just... no way. He's gone completely nutters! He can't do this, Hermione! He just... can't!" Harry shakily stated to Hermione. They were out side the Great Hall glancing over a large parchment pasted to the wall.

"Harry, look I know this seems... out of character for Dumbledore, but he has a valid point. It could help unite the houses. And you, out of anyone, should understand that is what we need at times-"

"Hermione - He wants me to sing... on stage." Harry interrupted.

Hermione smiled, trying hard not to think of Harry wearing make-up and nylons. She and Harry had both seen the movie "Rocky Horror Picture Show" and knew of its unspeakable horrors and what they would be getting into if Dumbledore made them sing, dance and act in this little musical.

Ron, on the other hand, had no idea, "Harry, even I think your overreacting. It says on that parchment we'd get fifty house points each for doing this stupid play."

Harry shot daggers in Ron's direction, "Ron, it's a musical! We sing. We dance. We sing and dance in lingerie and you and I would have a sex scene!"

"WHAT!" Ron yelled.

"Harry stop overreacting," Hermione interjected as she saw Ron's jaw drop and a look of pure terror come across his face. "It's not that bad, Ron. It's all behind a curtain and..." she trailed off.

"Harry, Hermione," Ron turned to both of them looking serious, "What else is in this play?"

Hermione just turned to Harry. Both not sure who should speak first when finally Hermione started rattling off about the musical, "Well, it's about this couple who get engaged, which according to the cast list would be us," she blushed, "and they want to go tell a teacher of theirs about it when their car breaks down and outside what would be Harry's castle and -"

"And you'd come to my castle, I'm a 'sweet transvestite' and we do the 'time warp' and I seduce you, Hermione, and... and... oh god... who's Rocky?" Harry quickly looked back at the paper posted on the wall with Hermione right behind him.

Ron stared at both of them with a puzzled look on his face as Hermione turned around smiling and Harry sank to the floor. "What? Now what?"

Hermione tried to choke back a laugh as she said, "Malfoy is going to be Harry's man-bride!" And the laughter couldn't be held any longer as she burst out giggling.

"Malfoy? What? Dumbledore can't do this! He's gone completely mad!"

"Yep," Harry sighed, "That's it for me. Voldemorte turned Dumbledore into a Death Eater and he's finally found a way to kill me. I'm going to die from embarrassment!"

"But - But... how can he do this?" Ron asked.

"There is no way I am going to do this - NO WAY!"

"Harry," Hermione said quietly as she leaned towards him, "It's not that bad." Harry looked up at her like she was Voldemorte himself. "Well, I mean, at least there isn't a kissing scene or anything..."

"But I'd have to," Harry swallowed deeply and his throat made a 'gulping' noise, "feel him up." Then he sunk his head in embarrassment.

"You remember an awful lot about this play, Harry." Hermione half asked.

Harry blushed, "Well, um... I mean, I've seen it before... once or... twice... or seventeen," he whispered.

Hermione mustn't have heard him say the last part because she didn't make any comment about it as she pulled Harry to his feet. More people started showing up around the posted parchment. Harry looked ill as he said, "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Me too," Ron added.

"Well, we should go into the Great Hall anyway because we can see what Dumbledore has to say. Maybe it's not mandatory?"

"Heh, yeah right. You know he's gonna make us do this 'Mione." Harry replied.

"Well, all the reason more not to fight it I guess," and she turned and walked into the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table, followed by Ron and Harry.

Ron whispered to Harry when Hermione was out of range, "You'd think she actually wants to do this stupid play!" Harry just glared at her as he nodded in agreement. As they reached the table Ron and Harry sat down on either side of Hermione. She looked deep in thought and had barely noticed them.

People finally started filtering in from the entrance. The people who had seen the movie were giggling and pointing in Harry, Ron and Hermione's direction. Harry had his head on the table trying not to die as Hermione started nudging him to look up. When he did he saw Malfoy slinking his way over to their table.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron said.

He ignored Ron and in a silky voice, demanded, "Potter - What is this all about?"

"How the hell should I know, Malfoy?" Harry replied.

"Your name was at the top of the list! What is this 'Rocky Picture Horror' about?" the blonde sneered.

"Why don't you ask Dumbledore - I'm sure he'd gladly explain what this great idea of his is all about!" Harry stated sarcastically.

Hermione turned to Draco and said, "It's a musical, Malfoy. You know - singing - dancing. That kind of stuff."

"I know what a musical is, Granger," He sneered back. "Why is everyone staring and pointing at us and why did your name come first if 'Rocky' is in the title?"

"Malfoy, if you knew what sort of musical this was, you wouldn't wish to be the top name." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well, Potter, why don't you enlighten me." Draco said narrowing his eyes and closing in on Harry.

"Look," Hermione said to prevent the impending fight, "Dumbledore will probably explain everything to us as soon as - oh look there he is!" Before she finished her sentence Dumbledore came walking into the Great Hall. Before making his way over to his usual spot he stopped in the middle of the Hall.

"Excuse me, Excuse me. Attention everyone." The crowd quieted instantly, all curious as to the strange new idea of his. "Firstly, I would like to thank all the professors for their input and ideas for the project to help unify the house. We have all decided," he said with a twinkle in he eye, "that the best way to help unite the houses will be to put on a musical!" Everyone clapped out of politeness as Dumbledore waited for the crowd to quiet down before he continued. "And as you some of you know, the musical we have chosen will be _The Rock Horror Picture Show_!"

As Dumbledore scanned the crowd he saw a group of very unhappy witches and wizards at the Gryffindor table, he chuckled to himself as he continued, "The cast is as list is as follows, Dr. Frank-n-Furter will be played by none other than Mr. Harry Potter!" There were several giggles and quite a few claps. "Rocky will of course be portrayed by Mr, Draco Malfoy." Draco glared angrily around the crowd as he received the same response as Harry. "Brad and Janet will be played by Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger," Ron blushed as the attention was drawn to him and Hermione. "Columbia will be played by Luna Lovegood and Riff Raff and Magenta will be Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley."

"What!" Ron exclaimed, "Ginny's in the play?" No one answered as they waited to hear the rest of the cast.

"The lovable Eddie and Dr. Scott will both be played by Gregory Goyle, and the narrator will be played by none other than our own Professor Snape,"and Dumbledore continued to name other extras for the play.

Harry and Hermione both burst out laughing and Draco and Ron stared at them looking like they were crazy. "Snape's going to be furious!" Harry tried to say through laughs.

Dumbledore cleared his throat as he tried to regain the crowds attention, "Now could I please have the cast follow me to discuss the rehearsal time?"

Ginny ran right away to follow Dumbledore dragging Neville with her, Malfoy and Goyle reluctantly followed and Hermione and Ron grabbed Harry's arm and started dragging him with them until finally he said, "Fine! I'm coming... but I don't have to like it." The rest of the cast and a few extras followed Dumbledore as well as he led them to a room outside the Great Hall.

* * *

Well, That's the first chapter - I hope you all enjoy! 

Not to be a comment whore... but comments would be nice! I'd love to hear questions, suggestions and ideas! I'm just making this up as I go, so anything would be helpful.

P.S. - When I went to a viewing of RHPS Dr. Scott and Eddie were the same person... so FYI that's why Goyle plays them both.


	2. Please Enter The Time Warp

Thanks everyone for the great response - I guess I should make it known that I read a Rocky Horror/Potter-verse crossover about 2 years ago (it was called "Rocky Hogwarts Picture Show" - I believe?) But I wasn't happy with how it turned out and such so it's been on my mind forever to make one of my own. So the idea of the crossover isn't mine but the plot and whatnot is.

So with that said I would like to thank everyone who reviewed - you guys are awesome! I dunno if I should disclose this but I may be having second thoughts on the people I cast for the characters... I'm thinking about dropping Luna but I'm not sure. We'll just see how this chapter goes...

I'm having problems with the format of the chapters... so I'll be setting them up slightly different.

With out further ado... here it is!

* * *

A Rocky Hogwarts

Chapter 2

Dumbledore finally led them to a large room. When they entered they saw a long row of theater style chairs leading back to a huge stage. The stage had two large velvet curtains on either side that draped down to the bottom of the stage. There were props on the stage complete with "Beware" and "Do not go this way!" signs. There was a huge screen that clung to the back curtains on the stage.

"Now, I'm sure you're all wondering what exactly we're doing in here instead of the Great Hall enjoying our meal," Dumbledore said as angry and excited glares were returned to him. "Well, I've decided that each one of you needs to do your best to act out your character and I have decided the best way would be to arrange a showing of our own. So please take a seat and we'll get this started. I'll take questions at the end." He was replied with nods and whispers as the cast and crew began filtering through the seats and sat down. "Please observe your character and note their demeanor. Enjoy," and with the last comment the lights when pitch black and the screen lit up a luminous white glow before it also went black and a pair of lips appeared on the screen.

Throughout the entire show there were many remarks of disapproval, some exciting squeaks from girls and a few people singing along. Harry, although he would curse anyone who suggested it, was included in the groups of disapproval and singing. Hermione caught him humming "The Time Warp" and nudged him curiously.

"Harry, I find it very hard to believe you're not going to enjoy this play."

"Hermione, I hate you." He said sarcastically blushing and slinking down in his seat.

Ron on the other hand was at the edge of his seat expressing his feeling by saying things like, "I'm not going to stand in my underwear on stage!" and "Hermione! Harry'd be in women's clothes!" and "Heh, Malfoy'd finally have to act like the ape he is!" The rest of the cast had a similar commentary to add, while Ginny and Hermione all thought it would be kinda fun to see this show come to life.

Finally after the movie was over and the lights came back on, Dumbledore stood near the stage and looked over the crowd to see how much damage was done. "Now if any of you have any-" and before he could finish he was interrupted by loud voices all asking odd questions and stating strange comments. "Please one at a time."

Draco abruptly shot his hand in the air, and angrily gritted through his teeth, "My libido hasn't been controlled!"

To which he was kindly replied with various giggles and snickers and Harry turned towards him and said, "Now that really isn't Dumbledore's problem is it?"

"It was in the song you twit!" Draco roughly crossed his arms, and huffed, "This 'play' is sheer insanity! I will have no part in it." Dumbledore narrowed his eyes at him in a very 'oh-yes-you-will' sort of way. "Fine! But I'm not going to tan!" and he shrank back down in his chair.

Harry shot his hand up after and defiantly asked, "So what happens if we don't want to do this?"

"I would be very disappointed, Mr. Potter, if you choose not to be in this musical. And I know of others who would be as well." He started addressing the rest of the group, "I know that everyone was picked for a reason - you will do your best to act as the characters you are assigned." And with that reply everyone knew that there was no way to get out of this.

Hermione was the next to ask a question, "Do I get to wear a wig or should I transfigure my hair?"

"I believe that is your decision Miss Granger, however as this is satire I believe it would be somewhat comical for a wig." Dumbledore winked.

A few other questions were asked before Harry's hand was in the air again, "Do I have to wear makeup?" Dumbledore just smiled at him before Harry asked, "Well, the corset? The SHOES? THE NECKLACE?"

Dumbledore just continued to smile before saying, "Harry, these are very trademark characteristics of Frank-N-Furter." Harry huffed back into his seat.

Draco raised his hand yet again but didn't wait for a reply from Dumbledore before saying, "Why don't I get more lines? It's called 'Rocky' Horror Picture Show... why don't I get more lines?"

"Well as it's true your character's name is in the title, it is more importantly about Dr. Frank-N-Furter creating you."

"Well, could I ad-lib some?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, you'll have to stick to the script."

Then suddenly Ron's hand shot up in the air, his face was red as he quickly blurted out, "Do I have to kiss Hermione?"

Hermione looked away from Ron, blushing considerably, as Dumbledore replied, "That will have to be worked out between you and Miss Granger, although it is in the play." He smiled. Finally Dumbledore answered other various questions before he announced, "Now I would like to give you each a script and I will put you into groups with your companion characters. Hermione, Ron would you like to go somewhere and rehearse? Draco, Harry - Here are your scripts."

But before Harry received his script he detestingly said, "But - Malfoy doesn't even have any lines!"

"Hey! I have a few!" Draco replied.

"Yeah. Three."

"I have a whole part of a song, Potter. And a love scene with Granger!"

And before Harry realized what he said he blurted out, "So do I, and with Ron and with you-"

Quickly the boys realized just how inappropriate this play was and as the turned towards Dumbledore to complain even more before he quickly interjected, "Boys - your scripts." And they both angrily stomped of to a corner of the theater not being used.

"God I can't believe he's making us do this!" Harry complained.

"I know! It's like something that snapped a long time ago came back and hit him in the head." Draco agreed.

Harry looked at him oddly, realizing he wasn't being a jerk and they were actually agreeing about something. This disturbed him so he changed the topic, "Can you sing? That's all you have to do so you better be good at it."

"I can sing, Potter. I'm a very talented singer - which is way more then I can say for you. You probably sound like a cat dying."

"Hey, I can sing!" Harry closed in closer to Malfoy and poked him in the chest, "I can sing very well and I already know the lyrics, which is WAY more then I can say for YOU!"

To avoid the pending fight, with Dumbleore and Snape lingering around, Draco asked, "How do you know the lyrics?" Harry stepped away and blushed slightly. "Jeez, Potter, how many times have you seen this play?"

"Enough to know the lyrics. We should probably start looking through the script." Harry changed the subject.

"Yeah, whatever, Potter."

The boys both continued to look through their scripts and make comments to each other about how insane Dumbledore has gotten before the man in question cleared his throat and announced, "As it is getting late and you have looked over your scripts well we can call this night to a rest. Thank you for your participation."

"As if we had a choice," Harry mumbled to Draco.

"Please meet back here tomorrow after supper in the Great Hall." And with his final words he dismissed everyone to return to their Houses.

Harry ran over to Hermione and Ron as they were waiting for him on their way out. "So, how'd it go with Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"This is going to be a long play," Harry sighed.

"You'll be fine, Harry. And it's not so bad," Hermione tried to cheer him up. "I mean... at least Snape wasn't actually a character in the play."

"Yeah, if I had a love scene with Snape I would Avada Kedavra myself."

The three continued to walk back to the Gryffindor common room. Harry trying to forget about the events of the night, Hermione extremely excited, and Ron caught between the two.

* * *

Yeah, I know there is a plot hole - the whole "muggle things don't work at hogwarts" well... the movie worked b/c it's magic! lol!

Also - I have no idea how Harry has seen RHPS so many times - he's just mysterious that way.

oh, btw I have a lil drawing I did of Harry and Draco as Frank and Rocky on my website...

www. jillery. deviantart. com (only with out the spaces) (their gonna have a conversation like that at some point!)

P.S. My friend wanted to have a cameo in here but I said no but I said I'd mention him here. So if I were to write about him he would sneak in all quiet like and be like "Pow! Give me taco's! (The kind with black olives b/c I loves me my black olives!)" and his name would be Percivald Papadakis of the Asian witchcraft school of Ninjitsu. He is a ninja wizard. And thus ends his cameo.


	3. Dammit Janet

Alright, it's here... and it's kinda long... enjoy it because I have finals and I don't know when the next will be up. Unless I get tons of reviews and I know people are craving it... I can't deny a craving can I? (Have I mentioned I'm a comment whore?)

Anyway... here it is...

* * *

**A Rocky Hogwarts  
Chapter 3**

The next day Harry found himself extremely apprehensive about the musical. He really did enjoy the movie, but would he be able to act it out? And why did Malfoy have to be in it. And did he even want to think about that little scene he'd have with Ron? No, no thinking. Just eat. Eat food and maybe if he'd get lucky he'd choke and die. Yes, hope for a pending death.

Harry dropped his fork to his plate. He couldn't eat, "What do you think Dumbledore's gonna make us do today?"

"I dunno," Ron replied.

"Well, I heard that we're going to start working in scenes. He'll take a group of us to work on the stage while the rest of us rehearse on our own."

"Ugh, no matter how hard I try, I honest can't believe he's making us do this!" Harry pushed his plate aside and dramatically plopped his head to the table.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Harry, Dumbledore picked you for a reason, and I'm starting to see that reason."

"Oh and why's that, Hermione?" Harry picked his head up and glared at her.

"You're very melodramatic," she simply replied and took a sip from her glass.

Harry ignored her and returned to and upright position. He glanced over at the Slytherin table and say Malfoy sitting. He had the same look on his face - impending doom.

After supper everyone met back in the theater room. Less excitement then the day before but most everyone was more apprehensive. Dumbledore walked in with Snape billowing behind. Snape shot looks Avada Kedavra worthy at anyone looking at him.

"May I have your attention please." Dumbledore requested, "Today we are going to start rehearsal. I believe the best way for us to do so is to have Hermione and Ron, if you will, please come up to the stage and we will start with you first. Now, while I work with them you may watch but it would be in your best interest to get together with the person you were with yesterday and go over your lines. Now, if you would be so kind." Hermione and Ron timidly walked up a small flight of stair and onto the stage as everyone watched. No one seemed to want to rehearse for themselves. "Now, if we could have some music" and immediately music started playing, "This is the song you will be singing together, if you would excuse me it's called-"

"Dammit Janet," Snape interrupted miserably, "As I'm sure you remember from the video."

"Yes, thank you Severus. Now, Ron, if you'd be so kind as to read your lines, I'm sure Hermione is already nearly to the point of memorization." Dumbledore smiled at Hermione. "Please start with 'Hey Janet'."

Unenthusiastically and nervously, Ron dully replied, "Hey Janet." which actually was quite in character.

To which Hermione replied uncharacteristically for her but quite accurately energetic for Janet, "Yes Brad!"

"I've got something to say."

"Uh-huh."

"I really love the skillful way you beat the other girls to the bride's bouquet."

"Oh Brad." Hermione replied and softly hit Ron on the chest.

"Now Ron, try you best to listen and hum along with the words - sing them if you feel comfortable." Dumbledore said as music started.

Looking stunned, he didn't sing at all but Harry abruptly stood up and belted out, "The river was deep but I swam it," everyone turned to Harry and looked at him in confusion and many people started giggling. Harry blushed and sat back down.

After Harry's outburst no one said anything. That is until Hermione's part came and she sang out quite in character, "Oh, it's nicer than Betty Munroe had", and she continued to sing her part of the song by herself, in perfect pitch. Finally Brad's audio came so at least she wasn't singing alone, until finally the song was over.

Various claps were distributed throughout the theater. Even Draco was impressed, although he'd never admit it. After this first performance people finally started going into their groups to practice on their own. Harry walked over to Malfoy and said, "Oy, come on - I don't want to look completely stunned up there when we have to go."

Malfoy followed him to the same corner they were in the night before. "Sounds like you don't need to practice, Potter." But as he said it he realized it was a compliment, so he hastily added, "I think you convinced Dumbledore to do this just so you could be close to me."

Harry stared at Malfoy as if he'd gone as insane as Dumbledore, "Yeah, right. Just keep telling yourself that."

Draco frowned and returned, "Potter, you think you so great. Well, scar head, why don't you show me what you're made of. Sing and dance and make a fool out of yourself because while your chasing me around the stage, just know this, the only time I would run from you is if your after me for sex. Something that you'd never get, might I add. And by the way I still think you had a part in this, you and Granger. You're the only two who know this entire play by heart."

Harry stood steaming in front of Malfoy. "Malfoy," He said while backing him into the corner, "Do you really think that I arranged all of this," He put his hands up on either wall cornering the now cowering but ever statuesque blonde. Draco stared in return, "If I wanted you, Malfoy," Harry leaned into Draco's ear and whispered, "I'd have you - play or not."

He brought his head back and stared into Malfoy's silver blue eyes before he dropped his hands and backed away completely. "And anyway, you're the only one who's gay here."

At that statement Draco pushed Harry and said, "I am _not_ gay."

Harry saw that he hit a nerve there so he decided to just leave it alone, "Look, we should try to get along ok. This can't last too long and then we can go right back to hating each other, ok? Truce?" Harry held out his hand for Draco to shake in acceptance.

Draco crossed his arms, "I never hated you, Potter. Disliked immensely maybe-"

"Coulda fooled me." Harry replied sarcastically and started to put his hand back down.

Draco abruptly grabbed his hand in acceptance. He noticed how rough the other boys hand felt in his own soft delicate one. They let go from the handshake and both stood speechless until draco finally said, "So, now what?"

"Well, I suppose we should look over the script and pick a spot to rehearse." Harry paged through his script, "Any place specific you want to start?"

"Well apparently you're more acquainted with this musical, as you little performance showed,"

"I just got caught up in the song - And I knew there was no way Ron was gonna sing!" Harry defended.

"Quite the hero, anyway since you know it so well, where do you think we should start?"

"Well, you have a song, and as you mentioned early, I chase you around during it, but I don't really want to rehearse that right here. But after that then I talk a bit and then I have a song. So it looks like we'll be doing the stuff in between the songs."

"Sounds like a plan, Potter."

"Ok so we'll start after you're song. So... you just ran away from me and now you're standing to my right," Harry grabbed Draco and pulled him on the right while reading his script. "Ok, now I'll start." Harry let go of Malfoy and read out loud with perfect accuracy, "Now really, that's no way to behave on your first day out! But um, since you're such and unexceptional beauty, I'm prepared to forgive you." Harry looked at Draco, "now you pound your hands."

Draco hopped up on a near by desk and "I can't believe this..."

"Just do it."

Draco pounded the table unenthusiastically.

"Now I say, 'Oh, I just love success.' and then blah blah blah... Magenta, and Riff Raff talk and Columbia. And I get angry and say 'Ok? OK! I think we can do better then that,' then," Harry grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him over to the right and Draco angrily came with. "Now I talk to Janet and Brad and then I get mad. And then I have a song... where we're... interacting," Harry blushed at the lack of better word choice.

"Well sing away, Potter," Draco smirked.

"Fine, but don't get angry because of what I do - it's just in the song,"

"I understand Potter," Malfoy said angrily. "I know how 'acting' works."

"Fine," Harry said and then began to sing, "A weakling weighing 98 pounds will get sand in his face when kicked," Harry paused and kicked, "to the ground." Draco looked at his script and laughed accordingly, "And soon in the gym. With a determined chin."

Draco walked over to Harry even closer and Harry gently placed his hand under Draco's chin. Draco blushed. Harry backed away and continued to sing, "The sweat from his pores and he works for his cause." Harry pretended to hand Draco dumbbells as he continued, "We'll make him glisten and gleam and with massage and just a little bit of steam." Draco pretended to lift the weights as both he and Harry bushed when Harry traced his index finger down Draco's chest over his robes and down to his belly button. "He'll be pink and quite clean. He'll be a strong man."

Harry stopped singing and quickly glanced down the script he saw the part where he would have to wrap his arms around Draco's neck and while blushing he said, "Malfoy, I know we're going to do this in front of the whole school... but I'm not ready for that right now."

Draco glanced down the script as well and saw the same part, "So what are you suggesting?"

"After tonight lets see if Dumbledore will let us go some where else and rehearse?"

"Just us?" Draco blushed, "I don't want to be locked in a room with you all during rehearsal!"

"I don't want it anymore than you do, Malfoy, but I don't want to do this in front of everyone right now? Do you?"

"Hell no! Fine, ask Dumbledore afterwards and then I'll be waiting outside the doors after."

"Ok," Harry replied just as Dumbledore announced the finish of rehearsal.

The old man said, "I would like to thank all of you, especially Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley for a very good rehearsal today, you are all dismissed."

"I'll go talk to him," Harry said as he walked away from Malfoy and up to Dumbledore.

"Hello Harry, how was rehearsal?" Harry simply stared daggers at Dumbledore before the man replied, "Do you have something you wish to ask?"

"Yes," Harry said, "Can Malfoy and I have a different room to rehearse in? It's more than a little distracting with everyone here."

"Certainly, I will arrange a room for you two tomorrow." Dumbledore smiled.

Harry nodded and took off out the doors trying to find Hermione and Ron. He saw Draco on his way out and just nodded at him to confirm they'd get their own room. Finally he saw his friends waiting for him. He ran over to Hermione and gave her a hug, "You did a great job 'Mione." Then he turned to Ron, "Ron, you need a little more practice." He said sarcastically as Ron lightly punched his arm.

"Hey, I did better after you were gone! How did today go for you anyway?"

"Not looking forward to it - it's so embarrassing in front of everyone so Dumbledore is arranging a room for us."

Hermione looked confused, "Just you and Malfoy?"

"Yeah, I know it sounds bad but there's no way out of this and it's just easier for now if we're alone."

Ron shivered, "Sorry mate. Good luck tomorrow then!"

"Yeah, I'll need it." Harry replied as they continued to walk up to their house.

* * *

Alright, end of chapter 3...

It got kinda long too didn't it? I've been working on it all week which is more than I can say for the other two.

I really got into this one more then I thought I would. Also... I'm becoming horrified with this idea... Seriously scaring myself. I just can't imaging the Hogwarts cast becoming the Rocky Horror cast - which is bad b/c they must!

Also the Harry/Draco ship is going to start to progress soon (probably way too soon but they need to be together right?)

Another "also": I just can't picture Dumbledore saying "Dammit Janet" so I had Snape interrupt! He he he :)


	4. Crawing Like Insects

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to get this out - It's been a hectic summer and I haven't really been inclined to watch Rocky Horror lately and I figure I should watch it while writing the fic.

Also I'm finding myself deeply troubled by what I'm writing - not to mention Half Blood Prince is due to come out soon - I've just been freaking out. Oh and a few notes... I've noticed huge mistakes I've made in this fic... so just pretend they don't exist I'll prolly fix them later. Another note... If I haven't mentioned a year yet I'd say 6th year... also it's going to be disregarding HBP when that comes out - and if Draco dies for some odd reason I'm going to be so depressed...

Alright - well here it is...

**A Rocky Hogwarts**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

The next night before rehearsal officially began Dumbledore led Harry and Draco to nearby room. "This room, I hope, will suffice your," he paused and smiled, "purposes of rehearsal. I expect sometime next week you two can show everyone what you've rehearsed. I'll come back for you when we're finished." Dumbledore smiled and walked back to the main theater room. 

Draco and Harry both glanced at each other grimacing in horror. "Well, come on, Malfoy." Harry entered the room.

It was very large and musty. Dust covered the portraits and mantels on the walls. There was an old fireplace where the bricks looked as if they was about to fall off the wall. Dim candles were lit and created a soft glow around the room. Draco followed Harry into the room and the light encompassed his face creating a soft halo effect. He looked almost unearthly until he tilted his head down and dark shadows formed under his eye. He went from heavenly to devilish in a record time.

Harry noticed the change and did not find it surprising that Malfoy could change his persona so rapidly. "So, should we just take it from where we were yesterday?"

"Um, yeah, I suppose." Draco replied apprehensibly. "Where do you want to start?"

"I guess I'll just start where I left off yesterday." Harry replied.

Soon both boys began to rehearse. Neither entirely comfortable but given the helplessness each had over the situation they were coping quite well. Rehearsal went fairly smoothly for each boy. The occasion insult was to be expected by but for the most part time past without incident.

"POTTER! Do you have to be that close!" Draco finally burst out.

"Well, Malfoy," Harry replied throwing his arms in the air, "It's a little hard to sing about 'making you a man' without close contact. And I don't know how else to wrap my arms around you without being this close. How else do expect us to go into our 'bridal suite'?"

"Jeez Potter, sounds like your anticipating that." Draco replied ignoring the killer look Harry was sending his way, "And anyway, it's not like we really have to do anything anyway - don't we just walk into a curtained area?"

"Yeah, but it wont be believable unless you stop freaking out when I wrap my arms around you." Harry and Draco both stopped and looked at each other in disbelief of the situation they were in.

"Fine!" Draco surrendered.

Harry inched closer to Draco and spoke softly, "So are you ready?" Draco nodded inhaling and slightly catching the smell of Harry's after shave which, he made a mental note of, was sandalwood rose. Harry repeated his lines and wrapped his arms around Draco but this time he spoke more gently and looked longer into Draco's eyes. To which Draco returned the gaze.

"So um," Draco finally spoke, "are we done with this scene?" Draco bit his lip.

"Oh," Harry said, stepping back a little, "Sorry."

"That's ok." Draco replied awkwardly as he quickly looked down brushed imaginary lint away from his pants. "So now what scene should we work on?"

"Um, I dunno. I'll go check." Harry walked over to where he'd placed his script but it wasn't there.

"If you're looking for the script I have it right here." Draco waved in into the air. Harry walked back over to Draco but on his way over his foot caught the end of the large rug laying on the floor and before he could catch himself he fell on top of Draco. Not expecting someone to be thrown on him, Draco fell to the ground with Harry crashing down on top.

"Ow." Draco simply replied closing his eyes tight.

Harry blushed a shade of deep red before maneuvering slightly and saying, "I am so sorry."

"What else could I expect from you?" Draco smirked rubbing the back of his head.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I think so," Draco opened his eyes and saw Harry looking back at him. It was the same deep gaze that he saw before. "Um..." he replied speechlessly before biting his lip again.

He could feel Harry's breath over his face. He slowly glanced over Harry's face finally resting his eyes on his perfectly shaped lips. Before he realized what he was doing he pulled Harry down to reach his own. Their lips collided together and to soon Harry stopped protesting and gave into the kiss. It wasn't Earth-shattering but for some reason neither boy stopped until Draco quickly became aware of the state of the situation. Mainly brought to his attention by the increasing tightness in his pants.

It seemed that Harry was having the same difficulty as he popped open his eyes and flew off of Draco immediately, "Oh my god!" He brought his hand to his face and started wiping his lips vigorously. "Malfoy lips! Lips of Malfoy!" He started to fake spit and pace around the room running his fingers through his hair.

Draco stood up quickly as well and had a similar mantra. "You fucking bastard! With your face and your... your lips!" he replied as he pointed at Harry and paced back and forth as well.

"My face!" Harry returned angrily, "Sorry you felt the need to make out with me! Your started this Malfoy, and there is no way you can put the blame on me here!"

"You fell on ME!" Draco stopped pacing and saw Harry had too. They were now facing each other, "You started this you clumsy excuse for a Quidditch player. You, with your... muscular arms... and... stupid hair." Harry dropped his jaw in awe of Draco's lack of an intelligent come back, "That's right... I said it. You have stupid hair!" Draco crossed his arms calmly, almost to say that that was all there was to the matter.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Malfoy?"

"You did this! You poisoned me or... or you put a spell on me!"

"Malfoy... I did no such thing," Harry started to inch closer to Malfoy. "You are mental."

Draco started to compose himself again and started to walk towards Harry as well. "You know Potter, I think you wanted this," He poked Harry in the chest and narrowed his eyes. "You were the one who was so eager for this play. You probably conspired with Dumbledore into making me be involved just so you could have your way with me! You're the one who wanted this separate room!"

"Have my way with you?" Harry gasped, "Malfoy, you've completely lost it. Look... you kissed me, its over now. Lets just forget the whole thing."

"_I_ did not kiss _you_, Potter, as I have stated said reasons why in fact this is all _your_ fault!"

"Whatever Malfoy!" Harry replied exasperated, "Lets just agree to forget it, ok? Agreed."

"This is your fault, Potter." Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry. "Agreed. And we're _never_ to speak of it again."

Both boys backed away from each other but never lost eye contact. The were soon interrupted by a quiet, "Ahem." And as both boys looked to the doorway they say Hermione, Ron, Crabbe and Goyle standing at the huddling around the entrance.

"Oh shit." Both boys said and then looked at each other angrily.

"Um," Hermione said "Dumbledore said we could tell you rehearsal is over."

Draco quickly grabbed his things and stormed out of the room. Not before glaring a death stare towards Harry and pushing Hermione and Ron out of the way.

After he was gone Hermione quietly asked, "Um... Harry, what was that all about?"

"I don't want to talk about it!" He said and grabbed his things and the three left the empty rehearsal room and headed for the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

Well that's chapter four - finally a plot bunny bit my butt and was able to finish this! I hope you like it. Did you catch my Buffy line that I kinda stole and modified a little? If you did don't tell anyone that I plagiarized it b/c I'm citing it now:) 


	5. Creature of the Night

One of the Buffy TVS quote from the last chapter was the, "Malfoy lips! Lips of Malfoy!" line which I believe was from the episode "Something Blue" season four - I think... I could be wrong. (Only it was "Spike lips! Lips of Spike!" ) Also - there is another Buffy quote in this chapter- again slightly modified. See if you can find it.

I have received a question from Blonde'sSweetBlood asking if I was going to continue this after Half Blood Prince comes out - I have all the intentions to continue (now that I'm getting more interested in the story myself) but it will probably be delayed after the book comes out. After the last book came out it took me a while to "digest" the information. I plan to continue this story but it obviously isn't going to be in the original HP universe (big surprise huh? LOL)

Also feel free to comment me about things you would be interested in seeing happen in this fic - I have no specific plot just a few scenarios I wish to make my two favorite boys play out. So suggestions welcome!

Alright - Chapter Five ahoy... lil bit of angst?... lil bit of loving? Have to read and find out...

* * *

**A Rocky Hogwarts **

**Chapter 5**

"**Less Rocky. More Horror" or "Creature of the Night"**

Draco sulked back to the Slytherin dorms with his two lackeys lagging behind. They distanced themselves because of Draco's increasingly obvious bad mood. Both boys began whispering back and forth.

"Goyle, what do you think is going on with him?" Crabbe asked.

"I don't know. But by the looks that the Granger and Weasel were giving each other, I'd say its not too good."

"I know what you mean. Normally Draco would just hex Scar-Head. Something must be up. He agreed with Potter about something so something must really be getting to him. I just hope he-" But Goyle never learned what Crabbe had hoped because at that moment both boys crashed directly into Draco who was now facing them and staring at them like he was going to attach them to trees by their limbs and filet them slowly.

"Make this clear to me, exactly when did you walk in on our conversation?" Draco fumed.

"Uhh... um... Draco... we just..." Crabbe stammered.

"Tell me now, Crabbe" Draco replied, "Before I hex the two of you to Transylvania and back."

"Draco, we just heard you make some agreement with Potter, we got there after Weasel and Mudblood were there. We have no idea what was going on." Goyle replied. Draco slowly looked them over to analyze if they were lying to him, "Honestly Draco." Goyle shot his hands in the air defensively.

Draco nodded and glared at them closely, "Good. It's none of your business and if I hear either of you bring it up _ever_ again, I'll gouge your eyes out with a spoon." He pointed at both of them and then turned around and stalked off towards the Slytherin common room. Goyle and Crabbe exchanged glances before looking back at Draco and following him, careful not to say a peep the entire way back to the dungeons.

Harry, on the other hand, had a more difficult time trying to avoid his friends questioning stares. Finally Hermione could not bare it any more and she burst out, "Did you kiss MALFOY?"

"Hermione," Harry stopped and replied cautiously, "It wasn't what it seemed!"

Ron stared at him speech-less, his mind trying to grasp what he thought he overheard in the previous conversation. Hermione replied to Harry, "Harry, what exactly did we walk in on that 'wasn't what it seemed'?"

Harry looked down at the ground and murmured, "Well it depends on which part you walked in on."

"What was that?" Hermione replied, not quite catching what Harry had said.

"Hermione, Ron," Harry turned to them, "What exactly do you think you saw? When did you come to the door?" Harry asked trying to feel out the situation to see if he should lie or deny his way through the kiss with Malfoy. This was something his brain had yet to wrap around, and he wanted to figure out for himself what exactly was going on before he had to explain it to his friends.

"Harry," Ron finally spoke up timidly. "We just came to the door when Malfoy accused you of having your way with him and then you accused him of kissing you. Ugh... I think I'm gonna be sick. _What_ was he talking about? I hope that that is just some part in the play!"

Hermione, knowing that a kiss was never shared between Frank-n-Furter and Rocky, looked at Harry for an answer. Harry replied, "We were fighting over the script," he thought fast. "He was talking about how I'm supposed to take him to the 'bridal-suite' and... you know." He tried to avoid telling them the truth.

"So what was the part about him kissing you?" Hermione asked.

Harry started walking again as Ron and Hermione turned to looked at each other. They quickly started to follow and catch up. "Look," he finally said, "nothing happened between us. This stupid musical has me stressed out and I just want to go up to my bed and sleep."

Hermione and Ron did not say anything to him the rest of the short way to the Gryffindor tower. They knew when he set his mind to it he wouldn't change and in time he would come to them.

When they reached their house they each went to their respected bed. Harry trudged along slowly finally approaching his four-poster bed and began to change. He finally closed the curtain to his bed grunting a "Goodnight,"at Ron and climbed under the covers.

However, he did not fall asleep. Instead he laid in bed thinking about what had just occurred only a few moments before. Draco pulled him down and kissed him. And this didn't bother him as much as he thought it should. It was not an unpleasant experience. It was almost, comforting. Something Harry felt, at times, he didn't have much of. He remembered exactly how Draco's soft lips felt on his own and the smell of what could only be described as "Essence-of-Draco". He smiled softly as he thought of that phrase, but quickly shook his head. What could he be thinking? This was Malfoy, Son-of-a-Death-Eater, King Bastard of the school. A nark at the very least, not to mention... he was a boy.

That last thought completely wiped all humor from the situation. He didn't like boys. Did he? He thought about the guys he knew; Seamus, Dean, Neville, and Ron. He'd never felt any ounce of attraction to any of them. Not a single one, ever. Then he thought about Cho. Cho Chang. He had a crush on her in his forth and fifth year and he was pretty sure that the only reason he didn't like her was because of her blubbering all the time about Cedric.

So where did that leave him? "This is one screwed up night." he said to himself. Frustrated, he pulled out his Marauder's Map and his invisibility cloak and headed out of the dormitory.

After he made his way out of the tower he glanced at his map. He quickly saw that Draco was not in the Slytherin dorms and was actually outside wandering near by. Feeling compelled to see why he was up so far in the castle, Harry decided to check the map to make sure no one else was around as he started heading toward Draco's location.

He slowly approached the blonde, very quietly still underneath his cloak. He saw Draco pacing back and forth before finally finding a window. He walk over to the large window sill and sat down looking outside at the caste grounds. "This is all your fault, Potter," he whispered to himself.

Harry spoke up quickly, "Oh, I don't think this is_ all_ my fault."

Draco whipped his head around and searched the hall, "Who's there?" He asked. Harry quickly put the map into his pocket and pulled down the hood of his cloak.. "Oh," Draco sneered. "It's you. Well, you can just turn yourself around, Potter because I don't fancy a snog right now." He said sarcastically.

"I thought we agreed we weren't going to talk about that?" Harry frowned looking down.

"A little hard to forget. I've never kissed a boy before." Draco admitted rather honestly.

Harry smiled trying to make light of the situation, "Well at least your admitting it now."

"Shut up, Potter," Draco remarked. He slowly looked Harry over and then glared down to the ground and finally turned his gaze outside again.

Harry pulled his cloak off and walked over to the large ledge Draco was sitting on. He sat opposite of him on the sill. "So..." Harry treaded softly, "What are we going to do about this then?"

Draco did not say anything for a long time. He just stared out the window. Harry soon joined him, just observing the grounds and the sky. Finally Draco quietly asked, "Are you gay?"

"What?" Harry abruptly turned his head to face Draco. He heard the question but did not believe what Draco was asking.

"Are you gay?" Draco replied simply still looking out the window.

Harry carefully thought about it before he said "No. Are you?"

"No." He replied but with out the normal defensive tone. "That's why I don't understand why I'm so attracted to you." Draco said quietly as he dropped his head defeated.

Harry could not believe the admission he had heard. He darted his head towards Draco who was sitting facing the hall now with his back leaning on the window. "What?" Harry asked in disbelief, studying him closely.

"I've never lied to myself. I go through the usual denial but I always know the truth in the back of my mind. I figure if there's only one person I can be truthful to, it's myself." Draco simply replied. He looked up at Harry who was staring back at him incredulously, "I've always felt the need to have your attention and tonight I found out why it was so important to me."

He made it seem so simple. "Malfoy... I,"

"Look, Potter," Draco interrupted, "I don't expect you to treat me any different or expect anything from me. We'll just go on like before, you can hate me and I'll just pretend to-" But before Draco could finish his sentence Harry pounced on him and they both fell to the hard castle floor.

He did not know why he did it. Something just compelled Harry to kiss Draco, and with out thinking he tried. Draco, on the other hand expected Harry to start punching him and he tried to cover his face but he was too late. Harry slammed his face into Draco's as he started kissing he violently. Draco's blue-grey eye's popped open. This was the last thing he ever expected Harry to do. Harry realized Draco's surprised state and he stopped the kiss and slowly pulled away. "Um... is there something wrong? You wanted this right?" Harry started to panic. "Oh God, that's not what you meant! I am so sorry, Draco." Harry said and he quickly jumped to his feet.

Draco smirked and slowly stood up to compose himself, "That is the second time tonight that you jumped me, Potter."

"Er, sorry." Harry blushed. Draco was genuinely smiling at him, which Harry found unnerving. "What?" Harry asked to understand why Draco was looking at him like that.

"You called me 'Draco'." He said.

"I did not." Harry replied.

"You did too!"

"Did not!" Harry said growing angry.

"You did too, don't deny it. You just jumped me and you can admit to that... but you can't admit to calling me by my first name?"

"Whatever, Malfoy."

"You know you did." Draco said trying to get the last word in. Neither of them said anything for a while before Draco quietly said, "You can, you know."

"I 'can' what?" Harry asked.

"You can call me 'Draco'." He replied looking down, embarrassed.

"Er... ok... 'Draco'," Harry tried his name. "You can call me 'Harry' you know." Harry said, just realizing how odd it was to reintroduce himself to Draco Malfoy.

"So..."

"So...?"

"So now what do we do?"

"I'm not sure." Harry said, "I've never done this before."

"Me either," Draco admitted. Time passed without either boy saying much before he said, "So what are we?"

"I don't know. Friends?"

"Friends? Ha! Can you imagine that conversation, 'Hey Crabbe, Goyle, Harry Potter and I were making out last night when we decided to be friends'. It sounds so insane."

"Sad thing is, is it's true."

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" Draco asked as he started to pace.

Harry observed how broken he looked. It was odd how he didn't feel nearly as downtrodden as Draco did. He felt a new energy that he hadn't felt in a long time. A spark. Draco was his spark. Weren't they in a sodden engine?

Harry walked over to where Draco was pacing and gently put his hand on Draco's shoulder. Harry was slightly taller than Draco as he looked down into his eyes. Draco immediately stopped pacing and looked into Harry's deep emerald eyes. He could swim in his eyes for hours. Harry slowly brought his head down to meet Draco's lips when he heard a loud crash in the near by corridor. Both boys jumped and whispered, "Peeves!"

Harry ran to where he left his invisibility cloak and threw it over himself. Draco spit angrily, "Potter, don't leave me out here in the open!"

"Sorry," Harry replied as he went over to Draco and covered him with the cloak as well. There was no way the cloak could cover both of them, "We'll have to sit on the window ledge." Harry told Draco. Draco nodded and they both inched over to the ledge. Draco sat with his back against the wall with his knees up near his chest, while Harry sat cross-legged with his legs touching Draco's and the cloak flowing over the side of the ledge.

They sat that way for a while, listening to Peeves making trouble and in no time at all a Professor was sure show. They listened to each others breath and slowly studied each other's features. Draco carefully reached out and traced Harry's scar with his fingers. He noticed that the raised skin on his forehead was smoother then he had expected. Harry shivered and Draco brought his hand back abruptly, "Sorry." He whispered.

Harry shook his head and said, "Normally they just stare. No one has ever touched it before." He smiled.

Harry blushed, realizing how wrong what he just said sounded as Draco smiled, "Well I can't imagine to many people wanting to finger the boy who is the savior of the wizarding world." Draco mock smirked at the innuendo he made to compete with Harry's. "Well I'm sure there are many who _want _to but figure if the Dark Lord couldn't even finish you off then there's no way in Hell that they're going to get that close to you."

Ignoring the innuendo, Harry asked tentatively, "And you don't mind being this close?"

"Naw," Draco replied rustling his legs trying to stretch, "I figure you're all bark."

"Do your legs hurt?" Harry asked quietly. Draco nodded and Harry took it upon himself to grab Draco's legs and wrap them around his own as he inched closer to him. After realizing the intimate situation both boys blushed and looked away from each other.

"I think Peeves is leaving," Draco whispered as the noise down the hallway started to become softer and more distant.

"Lets just wait a few more seconds to make sure he's gone."

Draco nodded and began to study Harry's features again. He never realized just how distinctive his glasses made him. They brought attention to his bright green eyes immediately. Harry was so close to him that if he just leaned in... a little more... And he soon found himself closing the gap between them. Harry leaned in also and in a short moment they found themselves reaching lips for the third time this evening.

After their brief kiss both boys pulled away and looked into each others eyes. It was odd how they complimented each other so. Harry had his dark hair and tan, while Draco had a porcelain complexion and blue grey eyes. The were perfect opposites. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor. But somehow it worked.

"So," Harry replied. "Well, I think Peeves is gone now."

"Yeah," Draco's scratchy voice croaked. He cleared his throat. "I should probably get back to the dungeons.

"Yeah," Harry said, looking down. "Um, Draco."

"Yeah?"

"Well, I was thinking... It's probably best if we don't... you know..."

"You don't want to shout our new found 'friendship' to the world?" Draco smirked.

"Something like that," Harry smiled. "So, are we just friends then?"

"I dunno." Draco shrugged, "I mean, we both have our followings and weren't you seeing Chang last year?"

"Uh," Harry said, "Yeah, that didn't go over too well."

"So, what are we then?"

"Friends who occasionally kiss." Harry finally said after thinking carefully about it, "Because it's not like we're gay or anything."

Draco just looked into his eyes, "Friends it is, Potter." He held out his hand for Harry to shake and finally after six years of animosity they shook hands in friendship.

Then they both stood up and Harry uncovered them from his cloak. He took out his map and glanced at it. "Coast is clear, Draco. If you are going back to the dungeons, no one is around so now would be the time."

"What do you have there?" Draco glanced at his map.

Harry just smiled, "Another time, Malfoy," and he tucked it into his pocket. He still didn't know if he could trust Draco or not, although something was compelling him to. "Well, goodnight." Harry smiled again at Malfoy.

"Goodnight Harry." Draco said and quickly wisped away to his dorm.

Harry smiled to himself as he pulled his invisibility cloak over his head and headed toward the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

To make a little comment on the "That's right... I said it. You have stupid hair!" from the last chapter - yet again another thing I stole from Buffy... season 5 - here is the quote

Spike: Oh, yeah. Okay, let me guess... you won't kill me? Wooo... the whole crowd-pleasing threats-and-swagger routine. How stunningly original. You know, I'm just passing through. Satisfied? You know, I really hope so because God knows you need some satisfaction in life besides shagging Captain Cardboard and I never really liked you anyway and... and you have stupid hair.

(suddenly losing his cool, Spike dashes off before he can say something worse. Buffy looks after him, confused, then spots a pile of cigarette stubs on the ground indicating Spike's been hanging around outside her house for quite some time.)

So you could say that I'm probably basing my version of "Draco" on season 5 of Buffy's Spike :)

**PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT!** It's not hard and it means a lot to me :)

**FINAL NOTE: I probably wont be updating for a while due to the fact that HALF BLOOD PRINCE will be out shortly.** And if it's anything like OOTP I'll have to fume about Harry's PMS for a while before accepting it. This may bring around a small case of writers block.


	6. It Was Only A Kiss

**_ANNOUNCEMENT: I have suspended this story for a while because I've been working on another H/D fic... (what would have happened if Draco wouldn't have been a you-know-what in the 6th year!). So while I've been working on that, this has been paused for the time being. I'm not going to submit my other story until I've completed it. Then I will be able to update weekly._**

* * *

A/N: Wow... what to say about HBP - I wont spoil anything if you haven't finished... except I'll say that regardless of book 6 I'm still continuing my fic... so obviously anything that happened in HBP wont have anything to do with this fic... b/c... it would make my fic un-workable...

Also, I'm deeply regretting my last chapter. Certain things have been going on in my life as of late that have made me feel conflicting feelings about people... and it's almost like I understand the characters a little better... so... I'm sorry to say... but this chapter isn't all fluff.

There are some quotes from lyrics... which you'll all know I'm sure.

**A Rocky Hogwarts**

**Chapter 6**

Harry woke up with a weird feeling in his stomach. He adjusted his eyes to the morning light as he pulled back the curtain to his bed and saw Ron's were still shut. Smiling to himself, Harry changed out of his pajamas and ran down to the common room. There he saw Hermione siting at a table going over homework.

"Hi," he said cautiously, not forgetting how he left their conversation last night.

"Hi," Hermione returned coldly. She glared up at Harry and studied him carefully as he decided to pull a chair and sit across from her.

"So, uh, what are you working on there?" He finally asked.

"Mmm, Arithmancy." She replied, delving back into her homework. "You seem chipper this morning."

"Oh, do I?" Harry started to play with his thumbs nervously. He did not know whether or not to tell Hermione that last night he had befriended their classmate foe. He did not know if he even wanted to admit it to himself. So he decided to come to a half truth and tell her, "Hermione, about last night," He hesitated before blurting out, "Draco and I have decided to somewhat come to a compromise. We aren't going to fight with each other anymore. Well, maybe a little." He added looking nervously. "But it's just bothering me because I don't know how Ron's going to act." Of course he knew that if Ron and Hermione both knew the extent of their truce they would both act very strongly against the idea. If they knew that he and Malfoy had shared more than just words last night and a few kisses instead they would check him into St. Mungo's. He thought it may not be such a bad idea as his stomachache was increasingly getting worse.

Hermione had looked up at Harry as soon as he had said her name, "Well, why should he care?" She asked tentatively. "I think it's a good idea you two have a truce. Could make life here a little simpler." But before Harry had a chance to reply she quickly asked., "So now you're calling him 'Draco' as a part of this 'truce'?"

Harry had not intended on saying his first name and definitely did not want Hermione to catch his mistake. "What? No." He denied, "He's still 'Malfoy'. You know, good ole ferret boy." He smiled. Hermione just nodded politely, letting his little blunder go. "But, you know how touchy Ron is about the Malfoys. How do you think he'd take it if I told him we had a truce."

Hermione studied Harry closer again, finally putting away her homework to have a proper conversation with him. She knew he was not letting her in on something, whatever this 'kiss incident' was last night and now this; but it was not her place to butt in. "Look Harry," she said finally, "I think that this 'truce' you have is a good idea but be careful. You never know what Malfoy is capable of. And as for Ron, well I have no idea how he'd act. He probably wont be 'all for it' but if it'll keep Malfoy off of all our backs this year then I'm sure he'll understand. You'll just have to ask him." She said the last sentence a bit quieter as she saw Ron come yawing down the stairs and up to the table they were sitting at.

"Good morning, Ron," Harry said quickly.

Ron grunted out what Harry assumed was, "Good morning," as he sat down. Yawning again he asked, "How long til breakfast?"

"We have ten minutes before we should head down," Hermione replied packing up her Arithmancy book and nudging Harry.

Deciding this was the time to tell Ron, Harry coughed and said, "So uh, Ron, how are you feeling today?"

"Good I suppose. What kind of question is that?"

"Well," Harry blushed slightly. "Remember last night, the whole. 'What-is-going-on-between-me-and-Malfoy' issue?"

"Yeah. Finally ready to tell us?"

"Well, Ron. I was a little nervous because I don't want you to be bothered by it, but we've come to a truce for this play. So that means no name-calling and whatnot, at least until the play is over." Ron looked like this was no big deal and that Harry had lost it for making it one.

"Well that makes sense. Is that all?"

"Well, we might have to rehearse separately and on days we don't have rehearsal and stuff too." Harry added.

"Uh, my sympathy to you. As long as you can handle the torture I don't think it's anything to worry about. Unless," Ron's eyes beamed as he looked like he just solved a particularly hard move in chess, "Do you reckon he's trying to feel out your weaknesses for You-Know-Who? I mean his dad's a Death Eater, maybe he's trying to get in good with 'daddy's boss' and will try to get close to you to send him information."

Hermione nodded, "It's a possibility. What do you think, Harry?"

"I dunno," He replied apprehensively. "He seemed sincere enough. I think we both just want to get through this with, minor emotional trauma." The last part he added while thinking to himself that it was a little too late for that.

"Well, I suppose the best you can do is keep an eye out. Dumbledore wouldn't let you go off with him if he thought there was any danger."

"Yeah," Ron and Harry agreed.

Hermione looked at her watch and said, "Well, I suppose we should go down to breakfast."

"Oh, you guys," Harry said as they all three got up from their chairs, "Don't let it out that Malfoy and I are in a truce." Hermione and Ron both looked at Harry like he was crazy.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I dunno." Harry replied truthfully. To him, however, if felt like much more than a truce to cover up. It was some twisted friendship they were starting. Maybe even something more, and he did not want the whole school in on it. "It's just for the play and after that things are most likely to go back to normal, right?"

"If you say so Harry," Ron patted him on the back as they headed out of the portrait and down to the Great Hall.

When they finally got there they sat at their usual spot at the Gryffindor table. Harry kept trying to grab food farther away so he could bob his head to see if Draco was at the Slytherin table. The bad feeling in his gut was definitely increasing. Both Crabbe and Goyle were at their spots but as far as he could tell Malfoy had not arrived yet.

Harry started to eat a piece of toast when he finally saw Draco enter. Harry noticed how Draco's spotless black robes billowed after him as he walked confidently across the Great Hall. Compared to his porcelain skin they created a beautiful contrast. Harry forgot that he was staring at Draco for quite a while until Draco finally reached the Slytherin table. As he sat down he glanced carefully up at Harry. Harry, not expecting him to look his way, quickly looked down at a piece of toast on his plate. He then looked around at the Gryffindor table to see if anyone had noticed him staring at Malfoy. He did not think anyone saw but it was quite clear that he missed the strange look Hermione was giving him.

Quickly, Harry finished eating what he could. When all of a sudden he felt like he needed to be alone. It was like a title wave of uncertainty was pulling him under. He didn't know what he was doing. Befriending Malfoy, of all people. Deep down he knew what they had agreed to was more than a friendship. This was some dark twisted relationship he was starting. And he has valuable friendships at stake. Friendships more important than this stupid thing with Malfoy.

_Why do the emotions in the night always differ from the emotions in the day?_ Harry thought to himself after thinking back to the previous night. "Hey guys, I'm not feeling great. I'm gonna go get some fresh air." He quickly said to Ron and Hermione.

"Ok Harry," Ron mumbled through the food in his mouth.

"Are you ok, Harry? Do you want me to come with you?" Hermione gently offered.

"No, I'm fine. I just need some fresh air." He stood up, grabbed two pieces of toast and left the Great Hall, not noticing a blonde boy at the Slytherin table turning to watch him leave.

He slowly made his way out of the castle. His mind was racing over the events of last night. He was so happy at the time but now he knew he was being completely selfish. _Stupid Malfoy._ He thought to himself. _Why did this have to happen to me?_ Harry was completely content before Draco came along. Wasn't he?

Harry found himself near the lake. In the distance he could see the giant squid splashing in the water. He sat down underneath a nearby tree. His mind still racing over the several kisses that he shared with Draco the night before. Glaring at his toast he took a bite, "What am I going to do?"

"If it were me, I would start with not talking to myself," drawled a voice from behind him.

Harry quickly turned and saw the last person he had wanted to see at this time, "What do you want?" His voice was dry and lacked any fight.

"I saw you leave." Draco replied as if that was all that needed to be said.

"I'm sure a lot of people saw me leave. You'll notice the whole student body didn't come to check up on me, however."

Draco sat down next to Harry and joined him at the vigorous toast staring contest he seemed to be involved in. "Well, I guess I wanted to make sure things are ok. You know, with things about last night."

"Heh," Harry struggled to laugh, "That's why I left. Suddenly found myself nauseated." He ripped one of the pieces of toast in his hand and threw it into the lake.

"You can't get pregnant from kissing, Potter." Draco said coldly.

"What?" Harry asked as he finally turned to face Draco.

"Sounds like morning sickness," Draco shrugged.

"Oh ha ha," Harry said sarcastically and tore his gaze from Draco. "More like 'mourning' sickness," he mumbled to himself.

"What's your problem anyway?" Draco asked.

"Excuse me if I'm finding it a bit difficult coming to the terms that we spent most of the night snogging," He tried to fight back his rage, "I'm not even gay, Draco. So whatever sick fantasies you were thinking you wanted me to fulfil, you can just forget it."

"You never have been good with controlling your emotions, have you?" Draco ignored his comment.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry stood up abruptly.

"You're a bit melodramatic, Harry."

Harry cringed when Draco said his name, "You sound like Hermione." He left the spot where Draco was sitting and walked closer to the lake. He ripped some of his toast and threw it in. Draco stood up and joined Harry staring out at the lake. "You're gay right, Draco?" Harry finally said bitterly.

"No." Draco started to turn red with anger and turned to look at Harry. However, he didn't meet his eyes and continued to stare into the lake. The same bitterness Harry had in his voice was starting to wash over onto Draco, "We talked about that last night, if you'd recall."

"There are a lot of things I'm choosing to forget about last night." Harry finally turned at looked at Draco. He looked at him directly into his blue eye's before he leaned into Draco a little closer. Draco shuttered at their close proximity. "The reason I ask again is because," Harry paused and leaned closer yet. Their lips were mere centimeters apart before Harry abruptly grabbed Draco's shoulder's and pulled him closer to him until Harry's lips brushed against Draco's ear, "Somebody told me you had a boyfriend who looked like a girlfriend that I had in February of last year."

Harry pulled away from him abruptly and walked right past Draco, slamming his shoulder into Draco's as he went. He never knew hearing the stupid Muggle songs on the radio could come in so helpful at times like these. He always thought the lyrics were stupid and found it ironic that he found such a suitable time to remember them.

Draco stood with his eyes glazed over still in the same spot Harry had left him. He was not gay and had never had a boyfriend. He could tell the last line was too smooth for Potter to make up himself, so obviously it was something esoteric. That did not dismiss the fact that he had just insulted him, it enraged him more.

As Harry continued walking away he was fighting the urge to look back. He hadn't meant to sound as cruel as he did. He finally stopped walking away as he heard footsteps approaching. He wasn't surprised to feel the rough hand on his shoulder spin him around. Draco looked directly into his emerald eye before he brought back his fist and shot a punch directly at Harry. Before Harry had time to react his hand collided into Harry's eye where there was sure to be a bruise in mere moments. His glasses flew off him as he fell back instantly to the hand to face collision. He soon found himself on the ground staring up at Draco who was fuming with his hand still clenched in a fist at his side.

"Ouch," Harry said carefully as he brought his hand up to touch his face. The anger left him as soon as the punch hit him. "I probably deserved that." He fumbled until he found his surprisingly unbroken glasses and put them back on.

Draco unclenched his fist as he heard his comment, "Yeah, you did." And then he held his hand out for Harry to grab. Harry grabbed his hand and pulled himself off the ground. "Look," Draco finally said.

But before he could finish his thought Harry interrupted, "A little hard, I think it's swelling up."

Draco laughed, "Yeah, well I'm not gay remember. So you can stop trying to seduce me with your dirty talk, it's not going to work."

"Not that!" Harry panicked, "My eye."

"I know." Draco said softly smiling at Harry's innocent innuendo. "I was going to say we should get back to the castle. We're going to be late for class."

"Oh," Harry replied, "Yeah I suppose you're right. But first, about last night..."

"Yeah?" Draco asked as they began walking towards the castle.

"We're still in a truce then right? Save from the punch you just threw at me, I deserved it," Harry shrugged.

"Yes. If that's what you want." Draco said shyly as they continued walking.

"And about the-"

"The kiss?" Draco interrupted

"There were more than one."

"Not in my mind. Didn't you say, 'There are a lot of things I'm choosing to forget about last night,' remember?" Draco asked. "So... it's nothing then?" He asked cautiously with half pleading eyes looking up at Harry as they entered the castle.

Harry completely oblivious to the expectant looked just replied, "It was only a kiss." And he turned and walked away from Draco. Leaving him for a second time in the early day, standing alone.

Draco decided to head straight to class as well. The whole time all he could think about was the last words Harry had said, _It was only a kiss._

_It was only a kiss. _He repeated to himself in his head. He was getting sick. The same nausea that had gotten a hold on Harry was nesting quite comfortably in his own stomach now. He kept thinking about the events of the previous night. He wasn't gay. He'd never like any boy before.

_Just Harry. _His eyes bugged out as he thought that. He hadn't meant that kind of a direct admission to himself. He knew it was true but to hear the words rolling around in his head made him sick. _It was only a kiss._ He repeated his mantra and continued to find his classroom not wanting to think about what the rehearsal that night would have in store for him.

Well that's it for chapter 6...

Remember I'm a comment whore sticks out leg with torn fishnets...

Well, yes... I've been listening to The Killers. I have nothing against them - I didn't mean anything negative with the "stupid Muggle song" thing... I just figure Harry wouldn't be much into that sort of stuff.

I'm only really know the 2 songs I've been stealing things from. So yes. I hope you enjoyed. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. Maybe soon... maybe not... I really can't tell.

It all depends on how much I can't sleep (yes it's after 4:00 AM right now).

I would like to thank all of the following for reviewing on chapter 5...


End file.
